The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to computers that support communication between users. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to collaborative applications used by communicating computers.
Networked computers provide users with the ability to communicate and interact, particularly during business-to-business and business-to-customer sessions. Typically, information, including that found in collaboration windows, is exchanged between users of the networked computers by user inputs of information needed during the session, such as the session topic, a user's identification number, etc.